dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/10 September 2016
04:00 04:00 эм... 04:00 ВТФ? 04:00 какого? 04:00 Оно не такого размера 04:06 sup, bro 04:10 (tomat) 04:19 Я считаю, что нам всем стоит выступить в защиту форума. 04:51 (шапка) 05:16 Я зашел в чат, и на весь экран рожа какой-то фигни 05:17 Это - Капитан упоротость 05:32 Это не Споровская тема? 05:32 Случайно 06:43 Это да 06:43 (бабочка) 06:44 Я так уже задолбался :D 06:44 Знаешь игру I wanna be the boshy? 06:58 Привет всем. 08:12 !Пинг понг. 08:31 Баттерса не существует с: 08:43 !Пинг понг. 09:43 !Пинг понг. 09:54 !Пинг 09:54 понг. понг. 09:54 !Пинг понг. 09:54 понг. понг. 09:54 !Пинг понг. 09:54 понг. понг. 09:54 (just kidding) 10:02 !Пингвины 10:02 !Пинг-вины 10:03 !Пинг вины понг. 10:22 Дима! 10:22 Почему Вейд бюрократ? 10:22 .... 10:22 Вейд не бюрократ :/ 10:23 Бюрократ тут только Скраггеш. 10:24 В css он бюрократ. 10:24 * Бюрократы */ 10:24 10:24 ahref="Участник:Ultrafenix", 10:24 ahref="/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Ultrafenix" 10:24 {color: #00acff; font-weight: bold;} 10:24 10:24 ahref="Участник:Scraggesh", 10:24 ahref="/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Scraggesh" 10:24 {color: #800000; font-weight: bold;} 10:24 10:24 /* Mr.BaneVader */ 10:24 aобсуждения:Mr.BaneVader", 10:24 ahref="Участник:Mr.BaneVader", 10:24 ahref="/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Mr.BaneVader" 10:24 {color: #464451;} 10:24 ... 10:24 :/ 10:24 Для слепых: 10:24 Это цвет 10:25 /* Mr.BaneVader */ 10:25 Это цвет для бюрократов. 10:25 Отдельный коммент 10:25 Ну там жи написана что бюракрат 10:25 Ты што мне втираешь 10:25 А почему не в админах Вейд??? 10:25 Потому что я модер 10:29 Тогда сделайте отдельную строку для модеров. 10:30 !Пинг так напиши за 1 минуту Дима. понг. 10:31 Модерам не положено цветные ники 10:31 Вэйдер - исключение 10:32 А почему? 10:32 Знакомый кого то? 10:32 Связи? 10:33 Друг админа и техника :Р 10:34 В жизне? 10:34 Я тут власть 10:35 Я думал Виктор тут власть. 10:35 А не Дима. 10:35 HEIL SCRAGGESH! 10:36 HEIL Виктор 10:37 ДойДой пришель 10:37 10:37 ВТФ 10:37 почему они огромны? 10:43 Они растишку ели 10:44 :) 10:44 Конечно у Димы фантазия. 10:45 У всего одинаковый размер 10:45 Это фича 10:45 (диско е) 10:45 :/ 10:46 Как ты гифки в час вставляешь? 10:47 А точнее какие еще есть. 10:47 Больше нету. 10:47 (диско е) 10:47 Это илитная))0) 10:47 О бож 10:47 :(( 10:47 10:47 10:47 10:51 Есть :Р 10:51 (Привет) Facepalm 10:52 Кстати, его тоже надо в старые смайлы, и уменьшить 10:53 Ну ето 2-4 кадровые гифки. 10:54 Тем более пиксельные. 10:54 Я такие за 5 мин нарисовать могу. 10:55 Нука 10:55 Обычные тоже можно 10:55 Нарисуй 10:56 Окей 10:56 Только мне дольше ноут доставать. 10:56 (пека) 10:57 Там у меня програмка 10:58 Носок привет. 10:58 Хай Лиз 10:59 Лиз, хочешь мультик поставлю? 11:00 Какой? 11:00 11:01 Мде 11:01 Где ты их только находишь. 11:02 У меня не работает какой то один код! 11:03 Это от автора "Не голодного". 11:08 Донтерс Старверс пикча придставляет игру ДОНТ-СТАРВ! 11:08 Дополнение Мортал Комбат 11:17 Здравствуйте, господа хорошие. 11:20 Здравствуйте, Смит. 11:20 Здравствуй Смит. 11:20 Как ваш палец, мр.Гастер ? 11:21 Немного лучше 11:21 Я хотя бы могу еле-еле ходить. 11:21 А не прыгать на одной ноге. 11:22 Ну ладно. 11:30 (арбуз) 11:32 Он на ноге??? 11:32 Я думал на руке. 11:37 >Он на ноге??? 11:37 Я думал на руке. 11:37 same 11:37 Чо мне делать с лишим телом шедоу Веббера? 11:37 Продай 11:38 Мб попробовать на шедоу Венди махнуть? 11:38 11:49 у меня так-то палец на ноге болел 11:40 Здравствуйте, мр.Hoso4ek. 11:40 Здравствуйте. 11:40 Прикольная карточка получилась. 11:40 <3 11:40 Вы понимаете что имеется ввиду под "Маскировкой"? 11:41 Да и атака у меня самая большая из всех присутствующих там. 11:41 Маскировка ? Ну так, конечно понимаю, но наверное не совсем. 11:41 У меня может быть больше (тролль) 11:41 Вас не могут бить другие существа, заклинания, герои, до тех пор пока вы не ударите. 11:42 Т.е. при ударе, у вас маскировка слетает. 11:42 А, ну да, тоже прикольно. 11:42 Радиацию бы сделать 11:42 Думал насчет Heartstone, но у меня пока-что на очереди Психонавты. 11:43 Если игра хорошая (а плохих не бывает)- то почему бы и не поиграть ? 11:44 Вообщем, скоро приду. Я на вторую мировую пошел. 11:45 >но у меня пока-что на очереди Психонавты. 11:45 :333333333333 11:46 Его че только на полгода хватило 11:47 Я только вчера ему посоветовал. 11:48 А кто сказал ,что я прямо сегодня или завтра буду в них играть ? Это может занять много времени. 11:50 Что 01:01 Здравствуйте, мр.Грин. 01:01 !Пинг Привет GreenRadiation! понг. 01:04 Зачем ты "!Пинг" в начало вставляешь? :/ 01:05 Хорошо буду в конце. !Пинг понг. 01:05 Зачем? .-. 01:05 Для то го что бы узнать слетел ли чат. 01:06 6:01 Написал Смит 01:06 6:01 Ты использовал "!Пинг" 01:06 6:04 Написал я 01:06 6:05 Ты использовал "!Пинг" 01:06 да, здраствуйте все 01:07 Это уже флуд 01:07 Ну 2 раз для тебя 01:07 А 1 раз я писал, пока я писал Смит написал. 01:07 Ибо только что комп запустил у меня обычно чат слетает. 01:09 Дима а пингование в ЛС работает? 01:09 Нет 01:10 Дима а как ты узнал про игру ДС? И бо ты вроде великий человек а в такое играешь. 01:11 хехе 01:11 "а в такое играешь" 01:11 >Я 01:11 >Великий человек 01:11 :/ 01:11 Такое 01:11 Такое 01:11 ТАКОЕ 01:11 Я знаю так почему в такое играешь? 01:11 Хорошая игра. Люблю хорошие игры 01:12 Хорошие ето какие? 01:12 Дим не можешь баг пофиксить? 01:13 Хорошая игра. ДС 01:13 Ты в каком вообще чате сидишь? 01:13 В смысле? 01:14 В смысле тормозишь жестоко 01:14 Ну 01:14 С кем не бывает, так ведь? 01:14 Но ведь не все время... 01:15 нууу 01:15 Всё таки, ярослав это ярослав 01:15 Ты в каком вообще чате сидишь? Что ето значит? 01:16 ... 01:16 нууу 01:16 Мда 01:16 наверное он опять таблетки пьёт 01:16 или ему 12. Или и то, и другое 01:17 Ну да 01:18 Нет человеческий фактор. 01:18 То есть почти не спал. 01:19 мб 01:46 Gamer Yaroslav 01:47 надеюсь, это запингует его 01:49 !Пинг понг. 01:50 Я пришел уже. 01:50 GreenRadiation пингую теперь я тебя. 01:50 ага 01:51 Если это превратится в флуд, обоих кикну. 01:51 Что именно? 01:51 01:51 Пинги. 01:51 Пингование 01:51 Перепинги 01:52 Я то чё, я ничё 01:52 Я вас предупредил.Обоих. 01:52 ага 01:54 Смит в смысле "!Пинг" этот? 01:54 Ох 01:55 Ты либо реально немного тормознутый, либо просто начинаешь толсто троллить. 01:55 Я в реали немного тормознутый. 01:55 И не пойму что тут на троллинг похоже? 01:56 У меня так сказать перегрузка Цп. 01:56 80% занято 01:58 !Пинг понг. 01:58 Вроде работает 01:58 А никого нет. 01:58 сообщение пришло после удаления 01:58 Ого 01:58 Ага 01:59 Обход 01:59 Гастер 01:59 ;D 01:59 Так нельзя 01:59 Не кто не пишет 01:59 А кикают 01:59 Тебе Смит сказал 01:59 Не пингуй 01:59 Как на зло. 01:59 Ну так сразу сказали бы, 01:59 Тебе и сказали 01:59 Надо просто внимательней читать. 01:59 Я не понял какой Пинг 02:00 Короче 02:00 Gamer Yaroslav 02:00 Что именно? 02:00 4:51 02:00 Agent Smit 02:00 Пинги. 02:00 You are no longer away. 02:00 4:51 02:00 WingdingAster0 02:00 Пингование 02:00 4:51 02:00 GreenRadiation 02:00 Перепинги 02:00 Я то чё, я ничё 02:00 Сложно понять 02:00 Ну пинга есть 2 02:00 Ты мне только что пинганул 02:00 забудь 02:01 Если что Гастер извени. 02:02 И чат мертв? 02:02 Мне-то что 02:02 Я кикну 02:02 Да и ладно 02:02 Ну от ты у нас будишь Пинг 02:02 что? 02:02 ... 02:02 Пожалуйста, подтяни русский. 02:03 + 02:03 И пунктуацию 02:03 Мр.Ярослав, вам нужно отдохнуть, там, поспать. 02:03 Это точно. 02:06 Чат мерт, ибо пинг не посмотрю кикнет? 02:07 !Пинг понг. 02:07 ... 02:07 Спс 02:07 Можно было просто написать 02:07 с чего эт он должен быть мёртвымм? 02:07 Ну не кто не пишет 02:08 Обычно 3 сообщения за 10 секунд норма 02:08 . 02:10 Смит? 02:12 Что опять? 02:12 Да : 02:12 ? 02:13 Гастер я не тебе. 02:13 Спрашивайте, чего хотели . 02:13 Смит а как вы в свое время тараканов убивали на танке? 02:13 Давил просто. И все. 02:13 тараканы 02:13 На танке? 02:13 Ну да. 02:13 А базы стрелял? 02:14 чёздесьпроисходит 02:14 ааа 02:14 Это Factorio. 02:14 факторио 02:14 Базы ? Нет. Их я тоже давил. 02:14 На танке? 02:14 Да. 02:14 С амуницией? 02:14 Ну. 02:14 Какие снаряды? 02:14 Лучше? 02:15 Я пользовался желтыми. Вроде. 02:15 Обычными вообщем. 02:15 Это обычные? 02:15 Я понял. 02:16 А если 11 их зданий, червей 7 так что тогда? 02:17 Ну нее. Тогда, я уже или с дробовиков с голубыми патронами стрелял, или базу просто окружал лазерными турелями. 02:17 Ну а броня какая? 02:17 Силовая. 02:17 Неубиваемая? 02:18 Не. Та, что предпоследняя по мощности. 02:18 Фу 02:18 У меня сейчас 1 02:18 Лучше последняя. 02:18 Стали куча. 02:19 Да это понятно, что лучше. Но тогда я до таких разработок не дошел. 02:19 Да и броня дорогая в производстве. 02:19 Процессоры ну долго делаются но легко. 02:19 Так-что, если я был убит, то просто перезагружался. 02:19 Ну понятно 02:20 У меня сейчас новый грандиозный проект. 02:20 Локомотив за нефтью. 02:21 И да таки да, да будите вы со мной таки да играть уже наконец то да? 02:21 Нет, нет и нет. 02:21 Извините за тавтологию. 02:21 Четвертой "нет" не хватило. 02:22 Во что вы сможете сыграть? 02:22 Во что угодно, если не лень. 02:24 Здравствуйте, мр.BadBadHost. 02:58 еееее 02:58 ☢☢☢☢ 02:59 <Майор Лиза> (лиза) (лиза) (лиза) 02:59 <Майор Лиза> Носочек. 02:59 <Майор Лиза> Твои шикарные куры шикарны 03:00 хех 03:01 Отряд курочек 03:03 <Майор Лиза> Я уже говорила что у Баттерса завтра День рождения? 03:04 Да 03:04 <Майор Лиза> Супер 03:09 Здравствуйте, мс.Лиза. 03:10 <Майор Лиза> Привет 03:10 Хай Лиз. 03:10 Привет Лиза 03:11 <Майор Лиза> Приветули всем 03:15 ем 03:27 Вайдер привет! 03:27 Ты будишь в ТФ2? 03:33 Сделать админам возможность делать оповещения в чате? 03:33 ̶Ф̶и̶ч̶и̶,̶ ̶ф̶и̶ч̶и̶,̶ ̶ф̶и̶ч̶и̶!̶ ̶Н̶у̶ж̶н̶о̶ ̶б̶о̶л̶ь̶ш̶е̶ ̶ф̶и̶ч̶!̶!̶!̶ 03:35 Что? 03:35 Какие оповещения? 03:36 зачеркнутое "фичи" похоже на "сричи"... очень долго не мог понять, что это 03:37 Зачем делать оповещения в чате? 03:37 .-. 03:41 WingdingAster0, Ибо нужны фичи :3 03:41 или баги :3 03:41 :/ 03:41 Без багов никуда :D 03:42 Или фич :3 это как посмотреть :) 03:43 Что-то подобное: https://jsfiddle.net/g1u656bw/1/ 03:43 Если чат свёрнут, сообщение его развернёт 03:44 ухты как жестоко то 03:44 а вдруг я в дст играю 03:44 игрока бью 03:44 А тут такое вылазит 03:44 С видео каким нибудь 03:45 как вчера 03:45 Только текст :Р 03:45 Ладно. Предложите свои идеи, чего не хватает этому чату. 03:46 Ибо он почти полностью слизан с UTW и других вики 03:46 бота 03:46 крутого бота 03:46 такой недо исскуственный интелект 03:46 Обидно 03:47 ты жёсткий бот 03:47 Жестянка 03:47 Нужен еще один 03:47 Или два 03:47 На каком чате вы видели армию ботов? 03:47 Зачим боты? 03:47 У UTW 03:47 Их там 4 03:47 ... 03:47 ладна 03:47 плохая идея 03:47 (пека) 04:04 !Пинг понг. 05:08 пойду, что ли, начну в Андертейл играть 05:11 Попробуй никого не убивать. 05:14 2pizza Dmitry221060, Пожалуйста, перестаньте нарушать правила чата, в противном случае вы будете забанены. 05:14 попробую 05:16 Сосиска 05:18 Чат слетел? 05:19 !Пинг понг. 05:19 Да вроде нет... 05:21 два пицца 05:21 На английский 05:21 two pizza 05:21 Транслит 05:21 ту пицца 05:21 вот и всё 05:21 А почему мат? 05:21 Оскорбление 05:22 Ты Пицца, ето оскорбление? 05:22 ....... 05:22 Шутка 05:22 Как у нас говорят 05:22 За такие шутки в зубах бывают промежутки 05:23 (тролль) 05:23 Сосиска 05:24 Ну что же? 05:25 Вейдер сказал у тебя спросить про убер. 05:26 Убер > Криты > Вакцинатор > Квикфикс 05:26 Вот. 05:26 И что? 05:26 Моё мнение. 05:27 Передам вейдеру. 05:45 Smells like Sosiska 05:46 Вейдер от Убер > Криты > Вакцинатор > Квикфикс Сосиска сказал. 05:46 :( не успел. 05:46 На 3 секунды. 05:52 Тест 05:53 тест 05:54 тест 05:54 !Пинг понг. 05:54 Я что-то делаю не так... 05:55 А что хотел сделать Дима? 06:02 Вейд 06:03 Нет 06:03 Криты хороши в сетапах 06:03 Вакцик > криты 06:04 Вейд в Террарию играешь? 06:04 Ведь вакцик криты блокирует 06:04 Нет 06:04 Как 06:04 В стиме написано 90 часов. 06:04 >играешь 06:04 Привет, Сокол 06:04 Привет 06:05 Играл? 06:06 Охренел? 06:06 В защите криты лучшие. 06:06 bercharge provides a 2.5 second resistance bubble that blocks 75% base damage and 100% crit damage of the selected type to the Medic and Patient. 06:07 :( Что? 06:07 Повторикась (пека) 06:07 А ещё есть поддержка батальона. 06:07 А ещё вакцинатор от хэдов сохраняет 06:08 Какой дибил будет закликивать СКМ ради 4-секундного щита? 06:08 СКМ? 06:08 ? ? 2.5 секунд ? ? ? блок 75% базовый урон и 100% крит урон ? ? ? ? ? ? медик и пациент. 06:08 Это все что я понял. 06:08 R 06:08 Он сакс в упрвавлении. 06:08 Так щиты на R меняются 06:09 :(|) я вас не понимать. 06:09 Плюс он фигово покетит. 06:09 Хиляет хорошо 06:09 Оверхил нужно разогнать 06:10 Чат умер? 06:11 Сосиска осознал богоподбность кофе-медигана 06:12 (нет) 06:12 Нет. 06:14 https://youtu.be/TWDsHlVpp_k?t=3m27s 06:15 Кидай прям в чат 06:15 Мне неудобно по линкам переходить. 06:16 Кратко = Быстрый убер 06:16 И вообще вакцинатор заставляет хилять всю тиму 06:17 Я лучше квик для этого возьму. 06:17 Плюс он хорош для покетинга рокетджамперов. 06:17 Смотри 06:17 есть 3 двери 06:17 В одной пайро 06:17 В другой хэви 06:17 в третьей пьяный шотландец 06:17 И все они тебя решили атаковать на раз 06:17 и у тебя есть 75% убера 06:18 С квиком ты рип 06:18 с обычным ты рип 06:18 с критами ты рип 06:18 с коффе у тебя все 3 щита 06:19 Ребятаа 06:20 С вакцинатором тебе не страшны флог-пайро! 06:20 Что делать с Ториэль??? 06:20 Я не хочу убивать её! 06:20 Spare 06:20 spare 06:20 spare 06:20 spare 06:20 spare 06:20 spare 06:20 ... 06:20 Ну смотрите, понизьте здоровье до 1. 06:20 Хотя стоп 06:20 2. 06:20 Её 06:20 Нельзя убить 06:20 Инфа сотка 06:20 Она тебя не убьёт 06:20 я видел эту штуку 06:20 А ты её spare 06:20 А потом, посмотрите что произойдет с атакой. 06:20 чат 06:20 тест 06:20 spare? 06:21 Да 06:21 У меня русская версия 06:21 А потом "Пощада". 06:21 а, точно, spare, пощада 06:21 ну ок 06:21 Я всё сказал. Удачи, мр.Грин. 06:21 Geez 06:21 Цветик 06:21 Майор Цветик :Р 06:22 Она меня убила 06:22 :D 06:22 Вот прям токо что 06:22 Что ? 06:22 я умер 06:22 я наверное нуб, да? 06:22 :D 06:23 Ну смотрите, понизьте здоровье до 1 06:23 А потом, посмотрите что произойдет с атакой. 06:23 А потом "Пощада". 06:23 Это пасхалка такая 06:23 У неё лицо будет такое 06:23 О Боже 06:23 Что я сделала 06:23 Какая версия? 06:23 1.000? 06:23 Интересно, что он сделает с телом? 06:23 Или 1.001? 06:23 Лол 06:23 1.001 06:23 Умереть от Ториэль 06:23 1.003- канон, если что. 06:23 У неё лицо я видел 06:23 но 06:23 она меня убила 06:23 Разве? 06:23 Нету третьей. 06:24 у меня было 4 хп 06:24 и я помер 06:24 Момент. 06:24 Да. 06:24 Да — нету? 06:24 Да, есть. 06:24 v.10u3 так-то. 06:24 Нет ? 06:25 В стимчанском же 1.001 06:25 Йо-хо-хо. 06:26 И репак торента ! 06:26 Но не суть. 06:26 ммм 06:26 2 хп 06:27 и я не могу его понизить 06:27 Да. 06:27 она меня случайно не убьёт так? 06:27 Именно. 06:27 Нет 06:27 Нет. 06:27 Надо очень постараться 06:27 Не, честно 06:27 Куда она тело уберет? 06:27 Вот, теперь спамьте "Пощаду". 06:27 А вдруг она до этого убивала детей? 06:27 Она так и будет огненные шары мимо кидать. 06:28 Она наверное скидывала в комнату, которая "на ремонте" 06:28 Там комната Спойлер 06:28 Так что нет 06:28 Ну конечно, мы же не знаем что именно случилось с другими детьми. 06:29 Их убил не Асгор, а Ториель :Р 06:29 Не, ну те дети когда Спойлер был с Торри 06:29 Потом она такая 06:29 Иди нахрен, маньяк 06:29 И ушла от него 06:29 в руины 06:30 Ну, так-то, после того, как меня затроллил Флауи, я Ториэль не особо доверял. 06:30 До последнего её подозревал в чем-то. 06:30 Но нет. 06:30 Я её убил 06:30 И снова 06:30 и снова 06:30 и снова 06:31 ох блин 06:31 не нравится мне этот цветочек 06:31 Я смогу его убить когда нибудь??? 06:31 Но-но ! 06:31 Очень милый цветочек... 06:32 Нет 06:32 Ты маньяк чтоли? 06:32 Тори его убила 06:32 Она сама об этом скажет 06:32 фак 06:32 Ты это не видел 06:32 Не верьте мр.Грин. 06:32 Это пустой троллинг. 06:32 Да 06:32 Я вру 06:33 Лучше, проходите игру, и не смотрите в чат до того, как пройдете игру. 06:33 Мне вот интересно 06:33 Чем Спойлер думала, когда начала говорить про удаление мира? 06:33 Я между прочему эту игру купил! 06:33 Мне решать что с ней делать 06:34 Точно ! Вас нужно забанить на день, и тогда, вы будете защищены от спойлеров. Разве, я не заботливый, мр.Грин ? 06:34 Хах 06:34 Хорошая идея 06:35 Да 06:35 Я все пропусти. 06:40 я вижу надпис "Спойлеры", и ничего не читаю 06:40 это наверное хорошо, да? 06:40 >Точно ! Вас нужно забанить на день, и тогда, вы будете защищены от спойлеров. Разве, я не заботливый, мр.Грин ? 06:40 Как вам идея, мр.Грин ? 06:43 Как вам? 06:44 Завтра мб про ручную бутафорию запилю. 06:44 И про гем. 06:45 Не, спасибо смит 06:46 Все круто, Сосиска. 06:46 Ну... 06:47 Сосиска, а ты в коде глянул то, что оно в 7 раз замедляет, или мои догадки, когда обновление только вышло, учитывал? 06:53 Если один раз попробовать ганбоатсы 06:53 То уже не отвыкнешь 06:55 Твои догдки. (смайл) 06:59 Ну, они не точны ) 06:59 Но, хоть что-то 07:02 Я не знаю где точно смотреть замедление от этих штук 07:11 Лэл 07:11 Описание одной из правки Сосиски. 07:11 (ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ ЗАПЯТЫЕ Запятые в инфобоксах не нужны.) 07:11 :DDDD 07:15 Цитата Йожга. 07:16 !!! 07:18 Блог участника:Regen Fox/Как лучше пережить (длинную) зиму?#comm-70890 07:18 Меня в своё время дико пропёрло с этого. 07:19 Вот чья это цитата была озвучена вчера. 07:20 Но все равно, она была схожа с флудом. 07:22 Не полная цитата :) 07:22 Она в 5 раз длинней. 07:23 6-ая цивилизация выходит...Сколько меня не было, в этом скудном мире ? 07:24 Еще и 3 Мафия. 07:26 О я статью делать на цивилизацию. 07:26 Ну про 3-ю Мафию я знаю. А вот 6-ая цивилизация удивила. 07:26 О ! 07:26 Радуйтесь, радуйтесь, Лорд вернулся 07:26 Хейа 07:26 Вас то тут и не хватало ! 07:26 Кстати 07:26 {нет} 07:26 да 07:26 Сосис, ты банил Желудка? 07:26 Он-же gAster 07:27 Опять началось. 07:27 Желудок не против этого 07:27 Верно? 07:27 WingdingAster0 07:27 Такое ощущение 07:27 Лор, так же вас называть? 07:27 Че ты тут забыл 07:28 Что на меня жалуются кому-то в лс 07:28 Фалькон, тебя искал 07:28 А теперь ты уже не нужен 07:28 По крайней мере, мне 07:28 В-3 07:30 Никто никого не банил, мр.Lordonio. И не будут. 07:30 Я не удивлён 07:30 Видимо тут обычно не банят за нарушения 07:30 Ибо тема уже себя исчерпала. 07:30 Подкупили скажите вы наверно. 07:30 , 07:30 В гостях да еще и гонит что-то 07:30 Самогон 07:31 :) 07:31 Я не могу быть в гостях 07:31 Вот, мр.Ярослав,- ,,,,,,,, 07:31 Мне не жалко. 07:31 Любой чат мой дом 07:31 Кроме 07:31 Центральных 07:31 Нет Смит, вы уже мне 3 упаковки дали, я забываю их использовать :( 07:31 Как таракан что ли 07:32 Как Лорд 07:32 Лук... 07:32 Дикий Лук. 07:32 Такой, как сорняк ещё. 07:32 Смит скажите а по правила меня не забанят за троллинг с Lordonio? 07:33 вах какой щутко 07:33 ват 07:33 Троллинг 07:33 Ты же обычно молчишь или мямлишь (keepo) 07:33 привет лорд 07:33 Хейа 07:33 Всегда пугался этой фразы 07:33 В вашем слови каждом запихано в каждую букву 1 троль! 07:33 ...? 07:34 Сложно объяснить :( 07:34 Что ты несёшь 07:34 Вас несу. 07:34 К алтарю бана. 07:34 Вах какой щутко (траль) 07:35 Ага (тролль) 07:35 Чёрт, с этим новом меню сложнее нужные смайлы искать 07:35 Вас? 07:35 Это тот который Высший Арбитражный Суд? 07:35 Чего вас там Пегас? 07:35 Когда пытаешься в рифму 07:35 Нет 07:35 Трол рифму (санс) 07:36 Ты убиваешь меня своей логикой 07:36 Это верх айсберга! 07:36 Моей логики. 07:37 Кубик льда тогда-уж 07:37 (арбузик) 07:37 Этот? 07:37 Мр.Ярослав, мр.Lordonio...Ваши действия, схожи с взаимным троллингом, прекратите, иначе вы будете забанены. 07:37 Мы-же любя 07:37 (Нет) 07:37 ( нет) 07:38 Смит 07:38 Хочешь шутку? 07:38 Так меня забанят за Трол vs Жирный Трол? 07:38 Да 07:38 Это батл. 07:38 То есть 07:38 За бред и за тролльство. 07:38 Ты троллишь за противостояние самого себя? 07:38 Это бред 07:38 *в противостоянии 07:38 А не баттл 07:39 Да ладно 07:39 Это он назвал это противостоянием 07:39 Короче в ЛС(Локомотив Соплей) можно продолжать! 07:39 Ага 07:39 Бред 07:39 Не надо ! 07:39 Разрушает мне 07:39 Ни че го 07:40 Я вас забанить не смогу... 07:40 (тролль) 07:40 Ну наконец-то 07:40 Если вы в ЛС общаться будете... Ошибка: неправильное время